Snowed In
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are snowed in, what better to do then sing to pass the time? Spoilers for Baby, It's Cold Outside.


Title: Snowed In

Rating: T

Pairing: Klaine

Summary: Blaine and Kurt are snowed in, what better to do then sing to pass the time? Spoilers for Baby, It's Cold Outside.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I realize a lot of people will probably do a fic like this, but I decided to do my own idea of what happens before and after BICO, with thoughts thrown into the actual performance. So yeah, thanks to my lil sis who brainstormed with me.

Snowed In

Kurt looked out the Dalton Academy window, the snow falling in a steady sheet.

"Mr. Sanders said they salting the roads now, so it will be about an hour before the plow can get out here," Blaine told him, entering the small study.

"I would say we could walk back to the dorms, but the snow would kill my hair."

"And it's a half-mile walk," Blaine chuckled. "You'd freeze before you got there. Besides that, the few faculty still in the building aren't let students leave till some of the snow gets cleared."

Kurt sighed, walking away from the window to take a seat in a leather chair next to the bookcase. "I can't believe it's December already."

"The year has gone by fast," Blaine answered back. "Just a while ago it was Fall now it's Winter."

"Frigid 10 degree nights and 32 degree days," Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "Getting snowed in and then having to wait to go to my room."

Blaine chuckled. "Sound so enthusiastic. Can I ask you something and you answer me honestly?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy here? At Dalton?"

"It's different, quieter for sure," Kurt answered, propping his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table. "I must prefer the curriculum here and sitting next to people that bathe and don't reek of hemp and garbage."

"That's all aesthetics, beyond that, are you happy here?" Blaine questioned, walking around the room.

"Yes and no. I'm not terrified to walk down the halls anymore. People actually greet me with smiles not sneers…"

"But…" Blaine urged.

"But this school has no sense of fashion, honestly who ever said red trim looked go on a dark blue blazer was insane," he smiled making Blaine laugh. The two fell into a comfortable silence, Blaine humming under his breath while Kurt stared out the window watching the snow fall. "It's cold out there," Kurt murmured.

"You'll have to stay bundled up nice and warm," Blaine smiled.

"I use to sleep in my dad's bed on nights like this. The pipes would creek and I use to get scared, and the basement wasn't to well heated either, so I would go upstairs and crawl into dad's bed. He'd given me the most blanket, and even a heated one," Kurt reminisced.

"It would feel nice to share a bed," Blaine smiled, only for the smile to fall as he realized how that remark could be construed. Kurt felt the same as he turned with a small blush. Both were not ignorant to the subtle happenings of the past week, or even since Kurt arrived. Shy looks. Coy touches. A friendly touch here and bump there. Both were smitten but yet so oblivious to their own feelings. Caution was holding them back. "How about we sing something to pass the time?" Blaine suggested, walking to the small blue radio in the room.

Kurt smiled at the suggestion. Anything to break this awkward haze would be divine. Blaine turned the radio on, flipping a couple before hitting play, the stereo beeping before a familiar tune began to play. He gave a walk and spin, Kurt sitting up straighter at the familiar tune. Blaine smiled to him, motioning him in, knowing without a doubt he would know the words.

"_I really can't stay," _Kurt sang, the smile forming on it's own.

Blaine leaned forward slightly, singing his line of it being cold. Kurt smiled to him, eyes shifting to the hall where a student passed every now and then. _"I've got to go away."_

Blaine gave a shiver to emphasize how it was cold outside. The flirtatious smile and flutter to his eyes happened of its own accord, Blaine standing and walking over to him. Kurt gave a look as if to say 'I dare you to touch my hands' but not in a stand-off-ish manner, rather a come hither manner; a playful manner that was quickly catching him. The moment Kurt stood, prancing off towards the open space, they both came to the realization this had just turned into cat and mouse; the power in Kurt's hands clasped innocently behind his back.

Blaine watched his movements, struck by that mischievous smile. He cast his arms out, staring intently at the minx of a boy. _"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

All awkwardness from previous melted away into their game, both animatedly singing the Christmas song. Blaine couldn't stop himself from clasping his hands together, begging slightly. Maybe it had something to do with that look Kurt just gave him. A look that said, 'come get me'. _"Beautiful, please don't hurry." _

Kurt reversed, with a playful bounce of his shoulders, sliding up right next to Blaine. Blaine spun around the other male, Kurt's eyes sliding down Blaine's backside. They took seats on the arms of the two couches as they continued on their duet. Kurt found his eyes going up with his line about his drink. Blaine almost chuckled at the gesture but returned it with a picture frame gesture, admiring a fine beauty.

Kurt hopped up, giving Blaine a small flirtatious smile, spinning around to sit on the back of the couch. Blaine followed, sitting on the completely end. Behind them a light flickered off and Blaine found himself looking before sliding closer to Kurt, who seemed to stiffen playfully. Right now, Blaine was 100 percent convinced Kurt was teasing him for his own amusement.

When Kurt got up, moving to the piano bench, Blaine found himself leaning after him, wanting to feel Kurt's warmth again. He followed, playing the small piano part, Kurt watching him with starry eyes. Once again the slighter boy was the first to move, making Blaine chase him. They stood opposite each other by the fire place, as if posing for a Christmas card before Kurt once again went prancing off. Blaine found himself feeling the truth behind the words he was singing, wondering if Kurt caught on to emotion behind them. _"How can you do this thing to me?"_ Blaine sang out, really feeling those words, because Kurt was truly teasing him at this moment. Beginning him to step over that line, begging him to break through that wall.

Leaning against the back of the couch Kurt continued to smile, exaggerating the words of his lines. _"Think about life long sorrow,"_ Blaine replied with a pout, knees going to the couch. He leaned forward, Kurt leaning closer to him, and at that moment something told them they were going to kiss, but Kurt spun away, continuing the chase.

Pulling back to his feet, Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit down, Kurt giving a motion with his eyes for Blaine to sit with him. Blaine smiled, motioning again, the two moving in and plopping down against each other as they sang out the end, crossing their legs. As they drew out that last note Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt to make sure he was still smiling. Sure enough a large smile graced the boy's face as the radio continued on, Silver Bells replacing Baby, It's Cold Outside.

-o-o-o-

Kurt thanked Blaine for walking him to his door, telling him it hadn't been really necessary.

"It's not a problem, Kurt. I know the stairs can be slippery so I didn't want you falling."

"Tonight was really fun, thank you, Blaine."

"It's not a problem," he smiled, looking over Kurt. Kurt looked back at him, smile still gracing his lips. "By the way, you play a wonderful tease."

Kurt flushed, looking away, the thought 'who said I was acting?' floating around unsaid. Blaine chuckled under his breath, and leaned in. For a moment Kurt thought the other boy would kiss him, steal a kiss from him like Karofsky. Instead Blaine gave a disarming smile and pecked his cheek.

"You stay warm, alright?" Blaine told him, pulling Kurt's scarf a bit tighter around his neck. The elder boy turned to leave only to have Kurt's voice stop him. "Yes?"

"W-would you…" he stuttered before shaking his head. Quickly he closed the gap between himself and Blaine returning the cheek peck with one of his own. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kurt," he responded, reaching up and smoothing Kurt's hair affectionately. With that he walked down the hall, towards his own dorm. Kurt entered his room, closing the door and pressing his back against it with a sigh. His heart was beating a mile a minute, not from fright but from excitement. With a large smile he pulled out his phone and began rapidly texting Mercedes. He, unfortunately, hadn't talked to her much since his transfer but he needed to tell someone. Tell someone about the best night of his life.

"_Oh, but it's cold outside!"_

-The End-


End file.
